


Take care of your android husband

by Dekownica



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, eruri - Freeform, even bigger dystopia than anyone expected AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekownica/pseuds/Dekownica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No sooner than the residents of Walled City discovered the source of titans problem, it turns out the world is way bigger, more developed, and more populated than they expected... and don't give a damn about lands known as Titans Playground. Years later, the Survey Corps veteran Levi  - bitter and still mourning his lost lover - gets a delivery from the other end of the world. He has yet to discover if he is able to accept the offer. || After end story, even-bigger-than-anyone-could-expected dystopia AU with ROBOTS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take care of your android husband

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 35gramsperliter's awesome art (http://35gramsperliter.tumblr.com/post/87460711067/please-properly-repair-maintain-and-polish-your) and my own speculations growing as I read manga (especially the 0 chapter mentioning that the world lost 8% of its population. Possibly a translation typo...or not, I chose the other option) and found the information the series action is set 4k years in the future.  
> Beware: it can get... sad.  
> Also beware: not-native English speaker without beta.

A courier arrived early, before the noise of morning rush disturbed a silence. He did not waited for the host to open the door – free of concern, he opened the lock with universal key and marched through the front door, stomping like a Titan. He was stopped only by Levi’s small figure blocking – more figurative than literally – the young man's way in.

"Trans-Mans Delivery, sir!”  the courier exclaimed and put a form under Levi's nose, with a finger on a blank to fill.  “The package for you, sir!"

With Levi’s flat in the background, the courier looked like a kermess trinket lost in a pile of goo. His glittery, synthetic uniform, glasses with holograms running through its screen lenses stood out in a room  as spotlessly as only uninhabited, but regularly cleaned place can be.

So the courier company made an effort to not make The Walls dwellers use touch controlled devices, a thing unheard of in their realm. Almost admirable, if not for that sickening sense of superiority in the punk’s sight.

"From whom?" Levi asked sharply.

The youngster shook the form, pushing it almost into Levi's chin. It was wrote down in an outside world's alphabet.

Levi did not let his face twitch.

"I didn't know your head-shitting technology made you all illiterate" he snarled. Youngster grimaced, but lift the form on his eyes level.

"Large package,  size: 2 meters to 1 meter to 0,8 meter, weight: over 100 kilograms, keep with…” The courier stopped reading aloud and started running down the page, mumbling under his nose. The host looked like he was on verge of giving up to a temptation of  closing the doors on the punk’s nose. Finally the youngster yelled, scaring a cat somewhere outside: “Deliver personally to: Levi Ackerman, Karanese District, The Walled City, Titans Playground. The sender: H. G. Zoe, Menoux, New Amsterdam, Massa - "

Levi stepped forward and took the form from a brat’s hand. He put down his neat signature, handed it over and watched as the courier stares at him for mere seconds, and then asks him to open the window. The package – far larger than anything Levi ever seen to be _sent_ _by a mail –_ crested over the window sill, with a steady howl of anti – gravitation engines plastered to its base. By the subtle motions of the courier’s touch-device, the pack was led cautiously into his room and was lowered slowly until it landed with a thud right next to a couch. Levi looked up with an unimpressed expression at a plastic coffin he received, at its welded edges, and at a small umbrella sticker on top of it.  

“Sir, we don’t accept unreadable signatures.” The courier pointed out after fulfilling the delivery procedure. Levi looked at him absent – mindedly. What do they have out there, the survival of the dumbest?

“How about getting on your fart-powered scooter and getting lost, huh?”

*

The package was made of synthetic material that felt a bit like a horny skin of Titan’s armor and it had a large, green button in the same center of the largest wall, used to start the opening procedure. Typical style of the outside world, the triumph of shitty form over banal substance. Like they were too advanced to use a carton, a tape, and something sharp to open.

The outside world. Those arrogant pricks. After the truth was discovered, the source of Titans was reached and wiped out, after the world became more or less safe, they still called that continent _The_ _Titans Playground_. They were content Titans never reached their land. Content it was not them whose friends were eaten alive, who fought for every day of a survival. Glad they were no subjects of mind – stunning phenomena. They stayed in their safe cities made of glass and metal, with everything automatized, with vehicle allowing a stupid courier go through half of the world in minutes with something as trivial as a package. And still, they did nothing, they knew nothing, just used those things sent into the space by the ancients to watch Walled City struggle on their flashing devices and coming to say ‘hello!’ no sooner than the century – long battle end.

They made Levi sick.

How did it come Hanji really wanted to live among them? The package signed by her was the last prove that she left the Walls, as unlikely as it sounds. After the Titans threat passed, she picked up another challenge – learning about the people from outside lands. Last time she visited him, she figured out how to use those screen-googles and how to _hack_ other devices with them. But he had no information from her for months. He had no information from anyone for months. He had no information from anyone since Erwin… Levi shook his head to drive away grim memories. Well, hadn’t he told everyone to get eaten by Titans’ remnants if they want to defame the dead… or said what he said during the sitting at the government’s palace… but it was old story, he couldn’t afford to have regrets. He was alone, frowsy alone, and he had no reason to fight with it anymore.

Why did she send him something out of blue, from the other end of the world?

The button twinkled slowly, sharply impeding the mornings’ sunlight.

After gazing warily at the delivery for something that felt like hours, Levi looked around and picked up the first thing that resembled a pole. Slowly, very slowly, he pushed the button with a chair’s leg.

“Welcome, a receiver number 8934287!” the automatic voice came out of invisible speaker. Had Levi be less collected, he’d dropped the chair. Goosebumps covered his skin. The voicemail jabbered something about delivery conditions, some power source,  and other shit Levi didn’t grasp. Fucking outsiders with their fucking techno – babble.

“Do you want to listen to a voice message from the sender?” the machine announced suddenly.

“Yes.”

Something creaked, and then completely unfamiliar voice spoke.

“Hello! My name is Helen G. Zoe of New Amstardam Institute of Automation and Robotics. I heard about your misfortune – “

So it was no Hanji after all, just some junk-headed outsider playing a savior. Levi felt a bulge of cold fury in his guts, the recorded speech faded into an inaudible patter. Why did he even had hope. He should have done the same thing he always does, just scare a courier off with his old blade and a harsh word. He never accepted gifts from strangers who talked for hours how they loved his “somersaults on ropes” and “spectacular kills”. Or tried to offer condolences for Erwin’s death. The death they peeped in details. Second after second. Bite after bite. Shitheads. Such rotten shitheads…

“…The method I propose could give you a understandable objections, but it’s a solution used by many widowers all over The United Lands. It is considered as the best method to deal with a loss. In case of any questions and comments please, do contact me. And please, do not destroy your new android.”

 

Levi looked up.

Levi stiffened.

From the soft interior of the coffin, wrapped in soft fabrics and colorful foams, stood Erwin. Or something… someone… something…

Levi scowled a little, feeling a storm starting inside of him.

“You fucking dumpster machine!” he commanded with a shaking voice. “Replay it! Replay!” His hand beat the chair’s back rest, a one beat for a one word.

The machine did as it was told. Levi tried to comprehend as much as he could from the instructions in the voice mail. All he learned though those four years about the world beyond of the Titan’s land were things he had to deal with personally. Flying devices, weird materials used by the arms, some grasp on society organization, but nothing of it’s more refined technology. But even with it, he slowly, slowly comprehend what was he looking at.

Just like the outsider’s military support back then. The fearless mechanical legions, marching on with a drear hum of reels packed inside a shell that looked almost like a human.

They sent him an android copy of Erwin.


End file.
